Deathly Hallows: LunaHarry Alternate Ending
by CrazyChick9091
Summary: Not a very fancy title, just pretty much sums it up. Harry has just defeated the Dark Lord and has put the elder wand back where it belongs. (THIS ENDING IS FOR THE BOOK) Each chapter is just going to be a point from their lives together (post Voldemort, wedding, kids, etc.).
1. Chapter 1

Harry took the wand, and he hid it in the Room of Requirement, where it's power would die with Harry, in many years to come. Nobody would even know.

As Harry walked down the ravaged halls of Hogwarts, he felt a sense of pride. Also great grief for the many losses. But he felt something else, too. When he was holding his wand and staring right into the eyes of Voldemort, he felt the pulsing sense of life or death. And he saw an image flashing in his mind, of a blue eyed, blonde, and strangely wonderful girl. He hadn't ever noticed her before. Not really. Not that way.

Harry was soon running in the halls, calling her name. But nowhere was she seen. He jogged into the great hall, about to ask if anyone had seen her, when he ran right into Ginny, and knocked her over.

"Harry!" she said, as he helped her up. "I was just wondering where you'd gone off to." She smiled.

Harry looked down at Ginny. He knew how she felt, and he once too, had felt the same way. He felt horribly guilty that he no longer did. It wasn't Ginny's fault.

"Ginny, look I-" Harry began to say, when he was interrupted by Ron.

"Hey man, did you hide the You-Know-What?" he asked quietly.

"Wha- yeah, yeah. It's gone," Harry said, hoping Ron would leave. This was the last thing he needed. Breaking things off with his best friend's sister right in front of him.

Lucky for Harry, Ron left him to go talk to Hermione.

"You were saying, Harry?" Ginny said, looking hopeful. There was that guilt again.

"Sometimes, I guess, looking right into the eyes of death, can make you realize things," he said, trying to keep it as vague as possible. "Things you may have never noticed up until right then."

"What's your point?" she asked, slightly annoyed. He could see she knew he was avoiding his point.

"Ginny, you're amazing you are. But... looking into the eyes of Voldemort, in life or death-"

"You realized you loved another girl?" Ginny guessed, looking slightly hurt. Harry nodded shamefully. Ginny stood up straight. "Well I'm sure that she'll be happy. And that she truly deserves you," She smiled weakly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Maybe there is someone for me that I just need to notice," she shrugged, still with misty eyes.

"Thanks," Harry whispered. Ginny smiled.

"Just go find your special girl," she said as she walked away. Harry took her words and searched.

Harry looked everywhere, but she could not be found. He began to worry. He returned to the Great Hall, and saw Hermione talking to a girl with long blonde hair. Harry sighed with relief and ran in their direction.

"Luna!" he called. She looked up at him with her pale blue eyes, and smiled softly. Hermione looked at Harry, then at Luna, and then she backed away from them.

"Harry," she said in her dreamy voice. "Are you alright?" Harry stared into her eyes.

"Never been better," he said. Luna took his hand and smiled again.

"Oh. Well, you've just defeated You-Know-Who. I'd imagine you'd be pretty elated at the moment," she said, and Harry smiled.

He known Luna for almost three years. He was one of the few people that understood her strange ways, and he knew she really understood him. He didn't mind her mentioning strange creatures or the fact that she would talk about crazy imaginative things. Luna was special. She didn't care what others thought.

"Luna," he said, getting her to focus on him. "You might just be the most amazing person I know."

"Yeah?" she whispered. This, he noticed, was one of the few times Luna was intensely focused, and serious about something everyone understood.

"Not everyone gets you. But I do." Harry's real emotions were coming out, and he, in no way, was going to make them any more or less. He wanted her to know.

"Luna Lovegood, I'm in love with you. I guess it just takes looking right into the face of death for what, the ninth time? To, uh, realize that I like you, I mean."

Luna laughed. But it wasn't at him, it was out of pure happiness. She beamed and threw her arms around Harry. Harry was surprised by this outburst, but he was happy it happened.

"Harry Potter, you are wonderful," she said. Harry smiled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny. She smiled. Harry was relieved.

Harry took Luna by the hand as the walked around the remains of Hogwarts. He told her about everything she was to him, and would always be.

"Luna... you are the only one who really understood me. You helped me in my fifth year to help tell everyone Voldemort was really alive. Even though my friends and I thought you were... off," He told her. "But as I got to _really_ know you, I got used to your lifestyle. I don't care that other people might find you... well, weird. It really is interesting and fascinating. And you are always full of your wonders."

Harry wasn't used to speaking so openly, especially about his feelings. But with Luna, he knew that he would have a hard time embarrassing himself in front of her. She accepted him, and he accepted her.

"Harry, I know that not everyone gets that I know so much about things they don't understand. It used to bother me every time I would get teased by the other kids when I was little. But when I was sorted into Ravenclaw my first year, I couldn't believe it. Not after people called me crazy and stupid when I talked about the things my father taught me, like Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. The prefect told me that Ravenclaw had some of the smartest wizards come from that house. She told me that even _they_ were teased sometimes for the things that they knew. Some people just couldn't handle the new discoveries, and the change. She was a really nice prefect, and helped me to not care what the other house witches and wizards thought. _I _knew I was smart. That's what mattered to me," Luna told Harry.

Harry was amazed by her story. He knew what it was like to be tormented as a child. He empathized her.

"You are one of the smartest Ravenclaw girls to have walked this school. One day, people will see you, and know how wrong they were," he whispered.

Harry leaned in close to her, and she looked into his eyes. He could see right into the vibrant blue, and he knew her, more than anyone. The she stood on her toes and kissed him. Harry hadn't thought about it for a second, but then he closed his eyes and parted his lips and kissed her back.


	2. Chapter 2 (FIXED)

5 Years Later 

Harry was rushing through the Ministry of Magic, in a hurry to catch a train to Hogsmeade. He had been working hard all day in pursuit of some wizards trying to imitate Voldemort, and was excited to go visit Luna, who has been working as Care of Magical Creatures substitute while Hagrid was on a holiday with Madame Maxime. Harry said farewells to some of his coworkers, as he Apparated to an area near King's Cross, where he could catch a train to Hogsmeade at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Harry inconspicuously slipped through the wall and entered the platform in time to catch his train. He showed that he did have a ticket to the conductor, and then sat down in the nearest compartment.

Not very many wizards were on the train, and Harry didn't recognize any of them. People didn't really head into Hogsmeade by train very often. He didn't want to get there too fast, because Luna was working now, and he wanted to just relax for a spell.

As the train chugged forward, Harry saw a jet-black owl soar next to his window, with a letter in her beak. He opened the window to let her in, and smiled at his owl.

"Snow, you're back early!" Harry said as he took the letter from her. He saw the letter was a reply from Luna.

Snow clicked her beak, and her amber eyes shone. Harry had gotten Snow for his eighteenth birthday from the Weaslys. He named her Snow, because she reminded him of Hedwig. Especially her eyes.

Harry opened the letter and read it quietly to himself.

_Harry,_  
_I am so delighted to hear you are coming to visit me. I will be able to visit Hogsmeade tonight after I get done with my final class of the day. I'm teaching the fourth-year Hufflepuffs how to get rid of a Wrackspurt. I think at least two of them have had one at least three times while I was teaching yesterday!_

_I really have missed you, Harry. Some of the older students heard about the Voldemort imitator. But I reassured them you could handle it! We've been keeping an eye out for any intruders, but we won't worry too much. Hope you can find him quickly before he causes too much trouble._

_I am anxiously waiting to see you, and I can't wait. This letter would be longer, but I have a class to teach in a moment. Thestrals!_

_Much Love,_  
_Luna_

Harry smiled to himself. Once Luna had finally been accepted as a Magizoologist, she had finally proven that the creatures she spoke of were real. Hermione was baffled, but tried her best to accept how wrong she had been. Snow settled onto his shoulder, and soon fell asleep. Harry sighed, and slid his hand into his jacket pocket.

The train arrived into Hogsmeade about and hour-and-a-half later. Harry walked out with Snow as she stretched her wings. The Harry nodded, and she took off to Hogwarts, where she could rest in the Owlery.

Then Harry strolled though the town, greeting familiar faces and smiling at the places he used to go. He decided he was too impatient. It was barely four, and Luna was probably in the middle of a class. Harry jogged out of Hogsmeade. and headed over to Hogwarts.

Harry made his way across the grounds, and saw Luna demonstrating how to get rid of a Wrackspurt to her Hufflepuff class. Harry sprinted to her, and threw his arms around her, and spun around as she panicked.

"What!? What's going- Harry?" she marveled as he set her down. "I thought you were taking the train?"

"The train got here faster than anticipated," Harry said, out of breath.

"Hi Mr. Potter!" called a short, blonde Hufflepuff girl. Harry waved to the girl. He worked with her mum, so he had seen this girl before.

"I thought you wanted to talk at Hogsmeade?" Luna asked, her hands still squeezing his shoulders from the shock.

"I don't really like waiting another hour for something I've been wanting to say all day."

Luna just stared at him, confused. "Harry, I'm teaching these students. Can it please wait? I can see you can't hold it in, but could you try?"

Harry shook his head. "Luna, I've been in love with you for years. And I wanted to ask-" Harry paused as he reached into his pocket, "will you marry me?"

Harry held out a ring. It was gold and it coiled around a dark orange/red stone. It sparkled in the near-evening sunlight.

Luna smiled as she took the ring. Instead of a yes, she threw her arms around him, and kissed him, tears of happiness running down her face. Then she remembered her students, and pulled back sheepishly.

"Harry, what kind of stone is this?" Luna asked, twirling the ring in her fingers.

"A shard from the Sorcerer's Stone. There isn't enough there to really do anything, but it's a valuable memory." Harry shrugged as she slid it onto her finger.

"How in the world did you get it?" she asked, still admiring it dreamily.

"I got it from a relative of Nicholas Flamel's. They saved it as a memento of his work. But since I was the one who saved it, they let me put it into your ring. I swore to protect it," Harry said.

"I love it, Harry. Thank you," Luna smiled. "But I need to finish teaching... so I'll meet you in Hogsmeade, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wedding**

Harry was at the Burrow with Ron, George, and Mr. Weasley, and they were frantically trying to set things up for the evening. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen with Ginny, baking food. Hermione was helping Luna get ready in Ginny's room.

"I hope everything will be ready before the sunset, I don't want to disappoint anyone," said Mr. Weasley, as they set up the wedding arch. Neville was growing some white roses over the arch, and was setting together other plants that would be sitting all around.  
"I hope that the decorations are elaborate enough for Luna, while still looking really beautiful," Harry said, as he helped Neville with the flowers

"It will be fine Harry, these are the best flowers I could grow. I've even found a spell that causes rose petals to temporarily rain down. Very lovely at weddings," said Neville as he finished off the last of the flowers.

The wedding appeared to be taking place in a small field of roses when they was a beautiful white arch, and chairs covered in white sheets with blue and gold ribbons- for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Luna had requested. There was large tent behind the scene, where there would be food and music. The area looked finished, and Harry, Neville, and Ron ran back inside to get dressed for the wedding in about a hour.

They went upstairs to Ron's old room, and began changing into their black dress robes.

"Hey mate, you nervous?" Ron asked as Harry was adjusting his tie and hair in the mirror.

"A little. A lot, Ron," Harry said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

"Me too," Ron said.

"What for?" Neville asked. Ron sighed and pulled a small black box from his pocket. Harry saw the motion in the mirror, and turned around.

"Hermione?" he asked. Ron nodded with a smile.

"Proposing at a wedding, that's actually clever" Neville said, as he slipped on his shoes. Ron chuckled as he slid the box back into his pocket.

"C'mon, guys. We better get back out there."

* * *

Harry stood under the arch, nervously waiting for Luna to emerge from the tent. The band began to play a slow, sweet song. Hermione and Ginny pulled open the tent, and there stood Luna, in a long, strapless silver dress that shimmered like it was made of stars. Her long blonde hair fell down in soft waves, and she wore a replica of the Ravenclaw diadem. She looked perfect. She walked down the aisle, a bouquet of all kinds of flowers in her hands. Hermione and Ginny flanked Luna, in short, flowy white dresses, each with a white lily in their hair.

Luna stood in front of Harry, her dress and diadem sparkling beautifully in the sunset light.

"Her original dress was much more insane, but Ginny and I found a great compromise," Hermione whispered as she walked behind Harry.

Harry stared in complete awe at Luna. She had never looked more beautiful than right now.

"Luna..." Harry said breathlessly. He could not think of he words to say. Luna blushed.

"It is rather bright, but I love how it sparkles in the moonlight," she said, swaying to make her dress shift and sparkle.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and people can't even try to laugh at you. You're too perfect," he said. Luna laughed.

"They'll find a way. Now... the ceremony?" she asked. Harry nodded.

The reception began with the cutting of the silver and red frosted wedding cake, which was topped with an eagle sitting on a lion's shoulder. And then people gathered for Ron's best man speech.

"Harry here, has been my best mate since we sat together on the train to Hogwarts when we were first years. And he's never let me down. Even when I'd think he had. And Luna here, we all thought she was a bit off when we first met her. But that year, she proved she's just as strong as the rest of us, and real clever, too. Hermione and I might still tease her from time to time, but she knows we mean well.

"Harry and Luna, I'm really happy for you guys, and I wish you the best of luck," Ron paused to cough, and tugged at the collar of his robes. "Please wish me some, too. Hermione..?"

Ron held out his hand and brought Hermione to her feet. Then he slowly lowered himself to one knee.

"Hermione you're the greatest witch that I could ever know. I'm not very good at this sort of thing... but I love you, and I don't ever want to be with anyone except you. Marry me?" he asked, holding up the box.

Hermione smiled, and tears ran down her face. She nodded, as Ron stood up, she threw her arms around him. Everyone else applauded. Ron and Harry's eyes met, and Harry gave Ron a thumbs-up.

* * *

The band played a slow song, and everyone got out on the floor to watch Harry and Luna's dance. Harry took her waist and the stood there, arms around each other, swaying to the music. Slowly, people began to join them on the dance floor. Ron and Hermione, Molly and Arthur, Fleur and Bill, Neville and Hannah Abbott, Ginny and her boyfriend Augustus Delacour, a cousin of Fleur's.

Partway through the song, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Might I cut in?" he asked. Harry nodded, and he let Luna have a dance with her father.

The night drew out long and beautifully, but come about 1 a.m., everyone was too tired to carry on.


End file.
